


Suffer

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose and the crystal gems are captured by the diamonds and are forced to return to homeworld, all the crystal gems are shattered or killed except for two being Rose Quartz and her son Steven...





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This story will NOT end happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gem reforms having no memory of where they are and what happened, but luckily someone fills them in

The pink gem laying on the floor of the prison tower started to glow, first it formed into a person with poofy short hair, 10 ft tall and svelt women before settling on a 7 ft tall, slightly chubby with long curly hair. The gem opened their eyes and didn't recognize her surroundings she calls out "Hello? Is anyone there? Garnet? Amethyst? Pearl?" Her eyes widen remembering that she shouldn't be here and starts to panic "STEVEN!? No there is no way he has to be alive" she says desperately scanning her surroundings for him until spotting a dead boy in the room as well. Rose quartz as she likes to call herself covered her mouth with her hands and started to cry "No he can't be dead he can't" she stutters out running to where the boy letting her tears land on the boy, it doesn't do anything. "Why why isn't it working? There has to be a way to bring him back" she says talking to herself she then comes up with an idea "I hope this works" muttering to her self. Rose grabs a bit of dirt that is in the cell, blows it to it and makes another Pink Diamond, Rose walks up to Steven inserts the diamonds into his stomach and cries once this time tears and sweat land on it and the gem glows Rose looking very relieved. Steven sits up asking himself and anyone in the room with him "What happened, I can't remember..." Steven looks up to see his... Mom? "MOM!? How are you here wha... what, how is this possible? I thought you said we couldn't both exist" Steven says as he freaks out for a while. Rose Quartz seeing that her son is visibly shaken and that no other people are in the room she releases her aura calming Steven down immediately "It's okay Steven everything is fine... I will explain later on how we are both here, for now, can you tell me where the other crystal gems are?" Steven's eyes widen as he has flashbacks to what happened "Th...The Diamonds came to earth we tried to fight but lost... I saw them Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot get poofed they then shattered them... All of them..." Steven is now distraught Rose tries to comfort him, while once again crying herself realizes that all her friends and allies are pretty much dead. Realizing that they have been captured by the diamonds and are probably on homeworld Rose stands up recognizing her surroundings "no... there is no way... it's not possible... no" she says quietly Steven walks up to her and asks "What's wrong mom" Steven looks around and questions "Do you know what this place is?" Rose isn't paying much attention to Steven as she is trying to comfort herself and make things make sense to her she starts talking to herself "There's no way they would know... right? No way... Perhaps they placed me here while they get ready to shatter me... this place is secure... yeah that's it" Rose looks at Steven "Do you know anything else that happened?" Steven thinks for a bit then all of a sudden all the memories came flooding back he starts talking " I remember... Blue and Yellow came to earth to finally avenge Pink after I escaped the trial, The Crystal gems did their best to protect me but they all ended up getting poofed and shattered... My friend Connie tried to protect me as well but Yellow squashed her within seconds... All of a sudden my gem was ripped out of me by either Yellow or Blue the diamonds looked shocked as my body was still there instead of retreating back to my gem, with all the strength I had left I jumped up grabbed the gem and made a run for it... then everything went black... Then next thing I know I open my eyes and your here" Rose wonders for a second if Steven knows she quietly asks Steven "Steven do you know what gem type I am?" Steven looks unsure of the question "It's a Rose quartz... of course, I know what it is, I had it embedded with me my whole life well up until now... wait how do we both have gems?" Rose breathes a big sigh of relief and explains "I made a new gem for you by grabbing a bit of dirt and blowing into it now we can both survive..." Rose has a small sad smile Steven ponders for a bit before thinking of new questions asking his mom "how have you not been shattered yet, the diamonds seem to have wanted to shatter you and they had the perfect chance too..." Rose looks to the side and just says "it's much more complicated than that, Steven" Rose puts a determined face on saying "We need to get out of here as soon as possible." Rose summons her shield trying to break anything she can, throwing it in every direction when her shield doesn't work she tries blasting it down but to no avail, she sits down looking defeated "We can't get out... at least not right now..." she says to Steven. Rose starts to sob as everyone she grew to love and care are gone except for only a few being Steven and Greg and even then she is not sure if Greg made it. Rose turns her head to see her son staring at him clearly worried about her "Rose then pulls Steven in for a hug as they both cry together. Steven is wondering what will happen and how painful could they make the shattering which sends chills down his spine while Rose is worried that the Diamonds know her true identity...


	2. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink comes face to face with people she hoped she would never see again...

Rose and Steven heard some loud stomping noises as the floor began to rumble, Rose knowing exactly what was happening gulped. The door open to reveal both Blue and Yellow who looked quite ticked staring down at Rose, Yellow was the first one to speak "You can quit with the disguise now, we both know it is you Pink!" Rose grits her teeth and yells "MY NAME IS ROSE..." "YOUR NAME IS PINK AND YOU KNOW THAT NOW CHANGE BACK INTO YOUR ORIGINAL FORM BEFORE WE MAKE YOU!" Yellow yells back, Steven is scared and hides behind his mother. Rose looks up at Yellow defiantly, Yellow has lost her patience and picks Rose up and says in a deadly tone "change back" Rose doesn't so Yellow changes her form for her first by forcefully rotating her gem and then by controlling where the light goes, the form goes solid and Pink is still glaring at Yellow. Steven's eyes widen when instead of seeing a Rose quartz he sees Pink Diamond, Once Pink Diamond returns to her normal form the Diamonds start scolding her. Blue Diamond starts Speaking to Pink "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU PINK! WHEN WE FINALLY GAVE YOU A COLONY YOU TURNED AGAINST US!? HOW COULD YOU!? YOU STARTED A REBELLION AGAINST US! YOU CHOSE TO FOOL AROUND ON YOUR COLONY AND CHOSE THAT OVER US!" Steven is covering his ears as the yelling was getting too loud. Yellow speaks up "I KNEW YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN A COLONY! Yet I gave in, I convinced the others to let you against my better judgment" Blue speaks in a more gentle tone "And I let it happen" They once again both glare at Pink, Blue has raised her voice again "We will NEVER make the same mistake AGAIN, from now on you will ALWAYS be in either Yellow's or mine careful watch!" Pink mutters "for how long?" Yellow response coldly "Until we can trust you" Pink still wanting to save some of the organics in her zoo asks "Can I at least expand my zoo... like add more humans and animal... "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Yellow responds before Pink can even finish she continues " WHY WOULD WE REWARD YOU FOR THIS!?" Pink pleads "But it's my colony it is my only colony..." Yellow Hollard "WELL IT'S NOT YOUR COLONY ANYMORE I HAVE TAKEN OVER IT NOW SINCE YOU FAILED TO COLONIZE IT" Pink is devasted that the Earth is going to die she tries to beg again "Please just a few people and other animals..." "Why would we waste such resources on something that can't do anything, that's useless!?" Yellow questioned. Pink then just yells "THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHATTER ME!? I'M USELESS AREN'T? I AM A FAILURE? I TAKE UP RESOURCES?" The other two diamonds gasp at Pink's claims and watch as pink slowly breaks down. The diamonds become rigid again Blue stating "We love you Pink, and we want the best for you. Getting attached to these organics isn't going to help you, in the long run, look at what just happened" Pink mutters out "but I loved them, and I was happy..." Blue says to Pink "This is the problem, this is why we didn't want to give you a colony, you are like what humans call a child, children don't see the full picture just like you. When you are older and more mature you will come to understand." Yellow then speaks "We see now we have given you too much freedom and that we need to be stricter with you. Pink you will be punished harshly for your actions, we are not going to let you get away with the stunt you just pulled" Pink looks down at the ground she says sadly "I know" her eyes become teary once more. Without a warning, Yellow grabs Pink once more and start to leave not noticing the young boy in the cell with Pink. Pink and Steven's eyes meet, Pink whispers an I'm sorry to Steven before the door is shut leaving Steven all alone. Pink tries to wriggle out of Yellow's grasp but fails they approach Yellow's room. Pink sighs a massive sigh of relief when she sees in only of Yellow's bubble all her crystal gem friends Pink thinks 'Well I guess Steven was wrong it makes sense though as the fight probably took a toll on him'. Pink then looks worried remembering that she is going to be punished she asks Yellow "What are you going to do to me?" She then looks at the bubbled crystal gems that Yellow is now holding and asks "What are you going to do with them?" Blue and Yellow look at each other as they both know exactly what they plan to do but don't answer yet. They walk to where Pink's room is and bubble her Pink looks at the bubble curiously and asks "Why are you bubbling me Yellow? Yellow simply says "We need to talk in private but we don't want you to escape" With that said they leave and are just outside of Pink's room. "I'm not so sure about this don't you think this is going too far? This will have a massive toll on Pink..." Blue says, Yellow sighs responding with " No it's not too far, she rebelled against homeworld, led thousands of gems to get shattered, faked her shattering and so much more. Pink will remember this punishment for the rest of eternity..."


	3. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink is forced to watch stuff she really rather not

Pink has been brought out of the room, Blue holding her hand so she doesn't run off, Blue is leading her to a room the walk is silent before Blue abruptly stops and turns to Pink with small tears in her eyes she says sadly "Pink I'm so sorry we have to do this to you..." Pink looks at Blue afraid and worried as they enter the room, The room is pretty empty except for a seethrough unbreakable wall and bleachers. Blue sits holding Pink on her Lap, Pink wonders what is going on and looking around the room, Yellow has walked in on the other side of the panel, Pink's eyes widen as she sees her bubbled allies. Pink immediately tries to get out of Blue's grasp but Blue is holding her tightly making her unable to save her allies, she also has another bubble which horrifies Pink, Yellow has Steven in a bubble who is looking quite terrified. "WHAT WHAT ARE DOING LET THEM GO!" Pink screams still unable to get out of Blue's grasp, Yellow unbubbles the crystal gems and lets them reform. The crystal gems reform and are all scared as they see they have been captured by the diamonds, Yellow pays no mind to them and says to Pink "For leading a rebellion against you will be punished by having to watch your friends be shattered. "NO! PLEASE NO! I WAS THE ONE TO REBEL! I WAS THE ONE THAT INFLUENCED THEM! I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO BE SHATTERED" The crystal gems look at Pink wondering why she would want to save them except for Pearl who knew the actual truth. Pink tries desperately to get away from Blue, Yellow continues speaking "And you shall watch your little pet die as well" Yellow says coldly." Pink is really starting to freak out "NO NOT STEVEN PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM, I LOVE HIM! PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU HE IS NOT JUST A PET OR A FRIEND SHATTER ME INSTEAD!""Now starlight you know we can not do that you are a much-needed member of The Diamond Authority" White says as she walks into the room "But you need to learn your place in our society, perhaps this should teach you to stop getting so attached and just do your job" White says with a sickly sweet smile White continues "Oh and so you don't pull of that Rose Quartz stunt we have already shattered all the Rose Quartz so you can not impersonate one." Pink just look at White with horror before looking livid, Pink starts to cry and yells out "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Pink looks at Blue pleading "Please Blue let me go and save them, they are my friends, I love them, at least let me save one... I need to save Steven... Please..." Blue just looks sadly at Pink but continues to keep her tight grasp on her. Pink is forced to just sit idly by while Yellow fights and shatters each of the Crystal gems it felt like time was frozen. Yellow first poofed garnet and shattered her Ruby and Sapphire "NO! GARNET!" then moved on to Peridot, Lapis Lazuli... Pink screams out trying desperately to get Yellow to stop "YELLOW STOP PLEASE" Pink is sobbing as she is watching and yelling. Yellow pays no mind to Pink as she moves on to Bismuth looking furious after seeing garnet get shattered, The rest of the crystal gems try there very best but fall at the hand of Yellow the next Victim being Bismuth. Pink is watching as Bismuths shards slowly fall out of Yellow's hand after Amethyst got shattered Pink has collected herself and has used her rage to strengthen her finally getting away from Blue and starts banging on the wall like a maniac trying to break it. Pearl looks at Pink sadly as she is crushed by Yellow all that remains when Yellow lifts her foot is her shards, Yellow then puts all her attention to Steven... Pink is banging more rapidly "YELLOW DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY PRECIOUS BABY BOY! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE ANY OF YOU FOR THIS!" Blue is behind Pink and grabs her holding her in place just to make sure she does not break the wall. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF WHITE SHATTERED ME FOR SOMETHING YOU DID?" White laughs like a maniac "You know that will never happen my dear starlight, even though I don't need you, you still are apart of my dear" she says that in a motherly tone to Pink. Pink continues to scream "STEVEN IS APART OF ME! I MADE HIM! I LOVE HIM! HE IS APART OF ME! HE EVEN HELD MY GEM FOR MOST OF HIS LIFE BEFORE YOU RUTHLESSLY PULLED IT APART OF HIM! HE IS A DIAMOND TOO! I... Knowing he wouldn't be able to survive without my gem but... I wouldn't leave him alone with MONSTERS LIKE YOU, so I made another Diamond with dirt I fount in my prison cell and made it sentient with my sweat which allowed him to survive... Please... Please don't hurt him" Pink begs." Yellow pauses taking Pinks plead into consideration, White, on the other hand, stands up and says in an emotionless voice "Yellow continue... We do not need another Diamond especially another Pink Diamond. Pink needs to learn her lesson." Yellow looks at Pink who is sobbing and tries to reason with White "Don't you think she has been punished enough we already shattered all her close friends don't you think she has had enough?" Pink looks pleadingly at up at White. Unfourtantly White hears none of it and just says "Continue." Yellow tries to kill Steven but looking at Pink who is distraught and looking pleadingly to stop, Yellow stops "I can't, I can't do this to Pink" Yellow says in defeat. Pink breathes a big sigh of relief when Yellow walks out of the room leaving Steven unbubbled and Yellow goes to sit beside Blue. Unfortunately for Steven, White is not affected by Pink's pleading "Yellow you went too easy on her, we have to follow through on what we plan, how else is our dear starlight supposed to learn?" White says in a very creepy tone. Pink is once again nervous, White stands up and enters the room where Steven was left, Pink is once again freaking out and Yelling "WHITE DON'T YOU DARE HURT STEVEN! I'LL FIGHT YOU!" Pink once again wiggles out of Blue's grasp and makes a run for it heading to where White is to face her when she finally gets to the room it is too late, Pink falls on her knees trying to process the current situation as she sees Steven's new gem shattered and his body in bits and pieces spread everywhere. White looks at it satisfied turns to Pink and say "I hope you learned your lesson" as she walks away she says "Yellow I want you to take Pink back to the tower, Blue get some gems to clean up this mess" as she walks away. Pink is looking at her son or at least what is left of her son Blood, flesh and bones scattered around, Pink breaks down, she can't feel a thing she doesn't know what to feel. Pink is so distraught she does not notice Yellow behind her or that Yellow has picked her up and placed her back in the tower. Pink cries that day, she cries for the whole day and more mourning for the death of all her friends and her only chile, eventually her body is so tired she falls asleep with tears in her eye, she is absolutely alone with no one that can understand how she feels to talk to. Pink is completely alone on a place she hoped to never see again and people who don't truly care what she wants...


	4. Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White likes playing games with Pink's mind

Pink was let out of her dark cell after a few months her eyes still filled with tears, Blue tries her best to comfort her but it does not do anything. Yellow walks up to the crying Pink she sighs as she knows what she is about to say will hurt her, even more, she wonders how much more torture White is planning to put Pink through. Yellow regains her composure saying in a strict tone "Pink you will be coming with me to Earth's moon base." When Pink hears that she perks up just a tiny bit wondering maybe the Diamonds are letting her keep the earth when Yellow see this her face looks guilt-ridden she realizes she has given pink some hope and soon will crush it. Pink says in a barely hearable voice laced with the tiniest bit of hope "You are letting me keep the earth." it was not a question but a statement, Pink wishing so much for it to be true "Yes Starlight I am letting you keep the earth..." White says as she enters the room smiling down at Pink. Relief washes over Pink as she gives a small smile of hope, maybe not everything she worked so hard for will be destroyed, maybe there is still hope of some happiness out there. Yellow looks at White suspiciously, Yellow knows White is up to something saying "White what are you planning?" White completely ignores her and walks toward Pink putting her hands on her shoulder. White says in a calm voice "Let's go see your colony Pink, maybe there is a way to colonize it without eradicating all the organics that you so dearly love..." They board White's ship on the drive to earth Yellow keeps looking suspiciously at White knowing full well that White is not planning to keep the earth, intact at least. "Actually let us visit the earth instead maybe Pink can show us why she is so fond of it when White says that Pink's sad smile becomes slightly bigger while Yellow just looks at Pink worriedly. When they arrive and Pink once again sees the earth her small smile of hope turns into a once again distraught face mixed with horror every human she is dead, killed gruesomely as Pink sees spikes through a few, some are decapitated some were cut up into small human bits. Pinks hands cover her mouth as she sees her beloved husband and father of her son, Greg ripped to shreds his blood pooling everywhere, his face barely attached to his skull "From what I heard he gave up fighting once he learned his precious son was dead, you should have seen him..." White says behind Pink in an eerily creepy tone. Pink looks at White in horror and disappointment, White just laughs manically saying "Pink did you really think I would spare the earth after the stunt you pulled I merely said that to give you a fall sense of hope..." White says absolutely no sympathy in her voice, she continues "Yes we eradicated all the organics here, now Yellow here will colonize it, Pink just looks at Yellow as if saying how could you, Yellow just turns away not being able to bare Pink's hurt face. Pink just falls to her knees puts her hand on her face and cries once more, Yellow attempts to comfort her but Pink just pushes her away as Yellow just sighs. White takes them back to the moon base while Pink just watches as Yellow colonizes her first colony. When they return to homeworld Pink just goes to her room saying nothing to the other Diamonds. The pebbles now her only friend make her a nice bed, Pink just flops on it and tries to go to sleep emotionally exhausted. When she wakes up her only comfort now is the pebbles, Pink wonders how long it will be before the Diamonds come to destroy them, apparently not very long as White entered smiling as always, Pink doesn't bother pleading with White she just grimaces as she watches her easily crush all her pebble friends... White says coldly "Pink do not try to make any new friends anymore because ever friends you make will be destroyed!" With that said and the Pebbles crushed White leaves. Pink felt she was alone before now she truly feels alone she sighs, she wishes that she had one friend to talk to but the closest gems she has to friends is Blue and Yellow which act more like very strict mothers... For once Pink decides to stop moping around she heads where Blue is asking "Blue please take me to the zoo, I want to see the humans..." Blue just turns her head ashamed saying softly "There are none left, White ordered all of their execution all you will be seeing is corpses..." Pink isn't surprised to hear this, she already figured that White killed them all but she was hoping that perhaps there were at least a few... Pink just sighs but asks "Can I see the amethysts then, at least..." Blue nods her head, taking any opportunity to make Pink happy or at least not as distraught. They board Blue's ship and go to the Zoo, walking in Pink is holding Blue's hand for some comfort she gets an idea "Do you think I'd be able to heal some organics, Blue shakes her head "White made sure that every organic was ripped to shreds so you couldn't heal them..." Pink just looks defeated. Pink watches as the Amethysts goof around with each other she envies them, they are allowed to have friends and if they do something wrong, instead of seeing all the friends they made die they themselves get shattered... they are so lucky to not know the feeling of what it is like to be a Diamond...


	5. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink is hurting on the inside

Blue and Yellow have become quite worried about Pink all she does is mourn, she is always crying and whenever they do manage to get her to stop she is just void, she is a cost of her former self. Yellow and Blue enter her room, Pink is where she always is these days flopped on her bed face first and just groaning. Blue and Yellow look at each other both worried about Pink as Pink is getting worse and worse the more time goes on. Pink realizes that Blue and Yellow have entered her room, Pink wants to tell them to leave but doesn't have enough energy to do so. Blue sits on Pink's bed and gently rubs her back she says in a quiet and calm tone "Pink its been years... All you do is lock yourself in your room... Yellow and I are starting to get worried about you..." Pink does not respond. The roll Pink over and what they see makes their eyes go wide, Pink has some type of knife and is pointing it at her heart trying to stab through her gem, her eyes are still filled with tears. Blue instantly grabs Pink's hands while Yellow grabs Pinks knife, Yellow yells out "PINK!" Pink looks at Yellow but does not move as Yellow continues "What do you think you are doing!?" Pink does not respond to her just groans once more. Blue starts talking "Pink please stop this, I know you are hurt but its been years, you need to continue your life and get over Earth..." Pink wants to be angry at Blue and Yellow, wants to yell that earth was special, wants to ask if they would be happy if White shattered her but she doesn't have any energy to do so. Pink just stare at the ceiling Yellow and Blue are both talking to her but she stopped paying attention. Yellow starts shaking her after Pink stops responding her voice laced with worry "Pink? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" Blue starts talking "Pink please respond we are getting worried about you!" Pink manages to utter out a few words that are barely hearable "s...sh....shat...shatter...shatter me... please" Blue and Yellow are stunned and can't believe what they are hearing. Blue says in a calm voice "Pink we would never do that to you we love you more than anything. Yellow just yells "Pink! How could you ask us to do such a thing!?" Pink wants to scream out how much pain they have already put her through how much pain she is going through, Pink wants to scream but she can't... After Blue and Yellow find Pink trying to shatter herself they head to White asking what they should do. "Keep an eye on her from here until she makes improvement never let her out of your sight, make sure one of you always has their eyes on Pink" White says in a calm voice, Blue and Yellow nod as they return to Pinks room. Blue and Yellow have to carry Pink wherever they go because she refuses to walk on her own and they have to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't do anything. Yellow hates to admit it but she missing Pink's tantrums, misses her begging and pleading, misses watching her play and goof around even though at that moment it annoyed her. To Yellow and Blue any of Pink's behavior no matter how much destruction it costs is better then what she is doing in her current state. Weeks have gone by though nothing much has changed Pink is now willing to walk on her own and follow either Yellow or Blue she still doesn't really talk to either of them choosing to stare into space instead. Blue and Yellow miss Pink sure she is there but she is a ghost of her former self, her eyes no longer hold that spark she had, her voice doesn't have that energy anymore everything about her is just dull. One day Pink finally has the strength and energy to tell the other Diamonds how she really feels "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE PUT ME THROUGH! I HATE ALL OF YOU, YOU TOOK EVERYTHING I LOVED AND CARED FOR AWAY IN THE NAME OF YOUR STUPID PERFECT SOCIETY! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF WHITE SHATTERED ME FOR SOMETHING YOU DID AND HAD TO DO TO KEEP SOMETHING THAT YOU HAVE NEVER LOVED BEFORE! I LOVED STEVEN MORE THAN ANYTHING AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! HOW COULD I DO THIS TO YOU, YOU GUYS KEEP ASKING. WELL, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING I LOVED" Pink yells out in range when Yellow and Blue are saying she needs to get over what happened. Blue has nothing to say to Pink she doesn't know how to respond to what pink just said, Yellow on the other hand just says in a low and menacing voice "We did what is best for you, you need to learn how to become a proper Diamond. Yellow turns her back to Pink and walks out while Blue stays behind trying her best to make Pink as calm and comfortable as she can be. Pink doesn't seem to be affected by it much and continues to cry while Blue gently rubs her back and runs her other hand through her hair looking sadly at Pink while she does it.


	6. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the finale

Pink Diamond is looking at homeworld from her room, Pink has stopped mourning years ago, she just can't feel anything anymore. Blue and Yellow have tried their best to make Pink happy again, convincing White to let Pink have a new Pearl when Blue handed Pink her new Pearl, Pink just looked at it and didn't say anything. Blue sent the new pearl to Pink's room ordering her to make Pink happy and do whatever it takes to make her happy. Pearl tried, she tried her best, dancing, singing, talking, making jokes, playing around but none of it ever made Pink smile. Blue and Yellow still worry over Pink and the fact that she never smiles anymore not even a sad smile, but they are both glad that Pink hasn't attempted to shatter herself or been pleading to be shattered. Pink no longer cries, she no longer shows any emotion, Pink doesn't know what is happening to her she only feels nothing like there is a void inside her. A few more years Pink has fully given up on ever being shattered or happiness, Pink is tired of trying so she succumbs to White's ideas. White allows Pink to have a colony much to Blue and Yellows surprise, Pink just nods nonchalantly. After years of mourning and years of feeling nothing, Pink decides to make her self useful maybe then she will find meaning or be treated slightly better by White. Pink arrives at her new moon base she starts colonizing right away wiping the plant of its organics and starting many kindergartens, soon enough Pink has completed her first colony. Blue, Yellow, and White congratulate her on her success planning a ball for her to celebrate. Pink just thanks them and sits quietly at the ball, her eyes void of emotions. Blue and Yellow are worried but White assures them that Pink is just fine she is just becoming the Diamond she was destined to be. After the ball, they all head to Blue's extraction chamber, Pink just sits calmly not talking or moving until they all leave. Over the next millennia, Pink doesn't change she barely speaks, only speaking when it is needed and when she does her voice is monotone there is no emotion to it anymore. The diamonds tried to get Pink to show any type of emotion whether it being happy, sad, angry, embarrassed and etc. None of the attempts work, Pink's face remains straight and unmoving she does not react to anything if she is criticized she nods along and does what they tell her to when she is praised she says a thank you but that's it. Blue and Yellow have given up and accepted the new Pink, White is ecstatic on the inside on how Pink is behaving. Pink has finally fit the mold of perfection, Pink is truly a Diamond enforcing Whites ideas on her gems. Pink doesn't blink when she sentences off colors or gems that fuse to being shattered. Pink feels nothing, no pity, no sadness, no anything when she eradicated life on a Planet. Pink may still be alive on the outside but in the inside, she is dead leaving only a husk behind, her true self died years ago. What the Diamonds don't know is Pink is gone, the true Pink is dead and never coming back no matter how much effort the Diamonds put into reviving her former self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final Chapter hope you enjoyed


End file.
